


A Smuggler's Tale of Woe

by RedWind



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gun Violence, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Outer Space, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWind/pseuds/RedWind
Summary: If you think being a smuggler sounds fun, you'd be right. However, if you had thought it was a life of freedom and no stress at all, you need to get your facts straight.Meet Eria Fjord, a spunky red haired good for nothin Zabrak from Iridonia. She recently got robbed by a man called Skavak, and is now wrapped up in some crazy tale with a man called Corso Riggs, whom she may or may not have feelings for.The girl just wants her ship back, how did she end up being tangled with the Republic?Very loosely based on the game, with minor dialog changes and added scenes that didn't happen. Rating will eventually be changed to M for future hints of naughty things.





	

"So, what brought you to Ord Mantell Captain?" Asked Corso Riggs, a sharpshooter who just so happened to not witness the direction Skavak went with her ship. Eria just sighed and reached into one of her pockets, pulling out a faded piece of folded paper.  
Unraveling the paper, Eria scanned the tiny, missmatched letters that were unmistakably her writing for the delivery address.  
"On the paper it said that they were for someone called, 'Rogun the Butcher'. Whelp, I sure hope he anit too mad about a couple of lost guns," she said, running a hand through her short red hair, mindful of the horns that marked her a Zabrak. Eria gave Corso the paper for him to scan over, just so he can confirm she was right.  
He let out a low whistle and shook his head as if he was laughing. "Captain, Rogun the Butcher is a deadly crime lord. Viidu will have his work cut out for him, because you need to get off Ord Mantell quickly."  
Eria gave him a mock pout, eyeing him with a confidence he found both frightening and alluring. "I'd miss getting to flirt with good lookin men and shoot Separatists in the face. Plus, I made a promise to myself that I would punch Skavak for stealing my ship."

Corso became quite flustered after the comment about men. Eria decided to mess with the farm boy a bit more and gave him a wink. She swore that he blushed several shades of red and shyly rubbed the back of his neck, opening his mouth as if he wanted to add something. Viidu just had to open his office doors. Not that it wasn't an appealing office, shades of red and gold danced around the room as both Eria and Corso entered. A large wooden desk was placed in the middle, and to the right, a cabinet filled with drinks Eria had no problems with. The large groups of technology weren't so bad either, as her fingers were just begging to try and at least hack one measly server. Behind her, Viidu grasped hands with Corso and started off on something even her sharp hearing couldn't pick up on. 

Eria assumed they were talking about Skavak and the personal riches she had lost when he stole her ship. She was right...in a way. 

"You know Captain, it's nice to see you around. Corso doesn't get to bring around a lot of girls anyway," Viidu chuckled, patting the younger man on the back. Eria gave the darker skinned man a small smile before shaking her hands in defense. "Sir, no offense, but I'm not exactly here for Corso, I'm here to figure out how to get both my ship and his favorite blaster back." Corso turned his head away, probably avoiding eye contact as her tried to conceal the smile he had growing on his face. Viidu chuckled once more. "Allow me to properly introduce myself Captain, I'm Viidu. I like to think I keep Ord Mantell safe from the Separatists, but as you know, I'm not doing a good job so far. Corso has reported to me that you need to find Skavak, one of my former business partners," he paused as he noticed Eria's growing scowl of displeasure. "A person who has wronged you now, I see. Here's what I can do. You need to get off the planet quickly, no?" Eria nodded. "Rogun the Butcher will not be happy if he doesn't get those guns. And don't worry, Corso told me what he knew about the delivery request." Eria raised an eyebrow and leaned her hip on the desk, crossing her arms. "I didn't know Corso was so keen to tell you _private_ information about what my employer wanted," she casually mentioned, sparing a quick glance at the aforementioned person. 

"You have it all wrong Captain, Riggs just wants to help you, as do I," Viidu objected. Eria breathed a sigh out other nose. It was already sundown when she landed on this planet, and she wondered if the others could tell she was growing quite tried from today's events, but as the conversation droned on, it was clear to her that they didn't. 

"So what am I to do?" Eria asked after witnessing Corso and Viidu argue over nonsense she really didn't have the patience for. Thankfully, Viidu kept it brief. 

"You're to disable some disruptors the Separatists placed to jam our tracking signals. Do that, and I'll pay you handsomely."

Eria stood up, her eyes peaked with interest. "And what of finding my ship?"

"Ah, all in time. I know you don't have much of that, but these are small missions. You do them for me and I get you information." 

Eria nodded along, satisfied with the conclusion of the deal. Viidu seemed just as happy.

"Now if we are all done here, Corso can show you to your new temporary living arrangements."

 

_~X~_

 Corso led area to the back of the warehouse, where the air was a bit warmer and more stuffy than what she was used to on her ship. Eria had taken notice that the exit to the room she was being led to was a far distance away from where she was currently standing. She wondered if Viidu had known that or it was by accident. Speculation was not her specialty. 

At least she was given a room, since Corso insisted she have one. "I could always sleep on a bench somewhere," she had said, noting to the fact that she had slept on much worse before she got tangled up in this mess. 

"If I was to leave a lady like you to the cold, I'd offer my own bed and sleep on the floor," he had replied with a grin. She smirked at that and gave him a sly look.

"How about I take that offer of yours farm boy, except you're still in the bed." Eria had winked at him, giving him a soft punch in the shoulder. Corso gulped and shuffled nervously around the room. He kept shifting his gaze to her eyes and down to her lips multiple times, unsure of what to say or do. 

Eria had laughed then, maybe out of pure desperation for the sound of his voice or because she did find it funny. But, after awhile, he too joined in laughing, even saying he might agree to the outrageous and even inappropriate request. Now, sitting in her new room with only two blankets, a pillow, and a sorry looking mattress, Eria realized Corso might not be harboring 'friendly' feelings towards her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what I'm doing. This is my first fanfiction on this site.


End file.
